Apenas um nome
by Jane Di
Summary: O que uma mulher precisa fazer para se estabelecer num mundo de homens? Molly Hooper tinha encarado o desafio, mas quando ela se depara com Sherlock Holmes, ela percebe que isso não é o suficiente. POV de Molly sobre os acontecimentos do especial da BBC. Sherlolly.


**Nota: Minha versão sobre o especial Sherlock a partir do ponto de vista de Molly. Eu sei que tudo é parte da mente do detetive, mas vamos relevar esse fato e imaginar isso como um AU (universo alternativo).**

 **Disclaimer: não possuo Sherlock ou Molly Hooper, é tudo de ACD e BBC.**

mhmhmhmhmhmhmmhmhmhmhmhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmhmmhmhmhmhmmhmhmhmhm

"Hooper..."

Seu coração acelerou de uma forma desconfortável quando ela viu o homem que a atormentava há quase três anos. Tomando o fôlego necessário que reservava para esses momentos, Molly estufou o peito, ergueu a cabeça e estreitou os olhos.

"Holmes..."

Ele a encarou por um milésimo de segundo e, como parte do plano, ela começou a falar com ele:

" _Então, veio para nos surpreender com os seus truques de mágica, eu suponho_? " Ela disse esperando sinceramente que os meses de planejamento para manter a causa não fora atoa. Ela sabia que aquele momento era de fundamental importância.

 _"Existe alguma coisa para a qual você gostaria de chamar minha atenção_?" Holmes respondeu em seu tom de barítono baixo olhando decididamente para o corpo.

Internamente ela controlava cada respiração, cada olhar. Manter o dominio sobre si mesma era fundamental, qualquer erro da sua parte poderia colocar o plano em risco e era seu dever manter tudo conforme para a causa.

Ela havia decido que poderia fazer algo que realmente valesse a pena. Trabalhar no melhor hospital de Londres fora seu sonho de menina, vendo o próprio pai tão dedicado ao serviço médico e para cuidar das pessoas fora apenas o estopim. Ela queria ser isso também, queria ajudar, curar pessoas, ou até mesmo trazer alívio a quem precisasse. Ela tinha sido tão elogiada no colégio, seu pai, seu doce pai e o melhor homem do mundo, dizia que ela era a pessoa mais talentosa que existia...mas então, ela era apenas uma mulher. Suas mãos atadas pelas circunstancias e sendo órfão tão cedo, o que poderia esperar? Arranjar um casamento, era a opção mais adequada, um marido que poderia lhe manter, dá o conforto e a segurança que precisava. Mas não era isso que queria e nem pelo que o seu coração ardia. A medicina, o trabalho, o reconhecimento...Molly ansiava por isso. Fora então que depois de assumir a identidade do filho mais velho do Sr. Hooper, médico no País de Gales, ela se tornou Timothy Hooper, um dos melhores patologistas no necrotério de St. Barts.

Não fora difícil realmente. Sua constituição magra e a ausência de atributos físicos mais femininos contribuíram para seu disfarce. Tendo crescido boa parte de sua infância e adolescência com apenas figuras masculinas deram a referência necessária para que seu comportamento não levantasse suspeitas. No entanto, seu maior desafio era o homem cuja mente e intelecto fazia com que, os impulsos e sentimentos, com o qual Molly vinha se restringindo a muito tempo ganhasse vida após cada entrada nos porões de Bart: Sherlock Holmes.

Foi uma certa surpresa que ele nunca a reconheceu. Ela o evitava, era certo. Quando algum corpo que era solicitado pela Scotland Yard chegava que exigia o intelecto do Sr. Holmes, Molly cuidava do que era necessário e se esgueirava fora do caminho. Para sua frustração, o homem sempre exigia sua presença, mesmo que os demais assistentes fossem mais do que capazes em falar o que era necessário. Ele sempre a chamava, em todas as sangrentas vezes.

E era em tais momentos que ela pensava, " _oh meu deus, é agora, ele vai ver através dessa fachada, vai descobrir que sou uma mulher e então..."_ ela não gostava de imaginar essa parte. Embora houvesse o alivio de saber que mesmo ela, uma mulher, estava enganando o famoso e reconhecido detetive. Havia algo que pesava em seu coração, eram pensamentos que durante seus dias de trabalho, enterrado em corpos, ao fedor mórbido e substâncias químicas, ela enterrava no mais profundo lugar de sua mente, mas que entretanto, a noite, quando se isolava em seu pequeno apartamento em uma distância considerável do centro de Londres, voltavam como ecos na sua cabeça.

O homem com sua voz profunda e grave, que não importasse o momento, sempre que adentrava em algum espaço, sua presença era notada. E então era sua mente que a fascinava, a forma com que as palavras dançavam de sua boca, ou como ele, e somente ele, poderia notar alguma coisa que escapou da atenção de todos, inclusive dos mais perspicazes e inteligentes homens da Scotland Yard, e então deduzia a vida inteira de uma pessoa apenas por notar quais eram seus sapatos ou a forma que andava. Havia os famosos casos que Dr. Watson publicava, oh, eles eram fascinantes. Molly os lia com avidez e interesse, era simplesmente incrível. No silêncio de sua casa ela pensava em Sherlock Holmes e em como, por mais impróprio que fosse, seria se ele a visse como uma mulher que era. Oh, esses pensamentos terríveis que faziam seu coração doer, por que não, ela não podia e ela sempre teria que manter o disfarce, e por mais que sofresse, para ele, ela seria apenas "Hooper", um homem de Barts. Provavelmente a única forma com qual ela seria notada, para ele e para qualquer um nesse mundo de homens.

" _Envie para mim os relatórios..."_ Foi então que Molly despertou de seus devaneios. Dr. Watson pedia para que todas as notas da autopsia completa do cadáver entre eles fosse mandada para sua análise particular... como se isso fosse acontecer.

" _Oh, então você é o 'observador' agora que o papai se foi?"_ Molly perguntou reunindo todo o sarcasmo que conseguiu. Ela gostava do Dr. Watson, ao contrário do Sr. Holmes, ele era sempre gentil e prestativo em torno das pessoas de Bart. No entanto, a sua persona tinha que ser mantida. Seu papel tinha que ser alguém que desprezava, de toda a forma, o detetive e seu ajudante, ou os 'bastardos', que era como Anderson gostava de chamar eles.

Para sua surpresa, Dr. Watson se voltou para ela e, estreitando os olhos, falou diretamente olhando em seus olhos. " _Eu sou um observador as vezes, em momentos que até Holmes, como outros, são cegos"_ disse ele se dirigindo em sua direção.

Molly podia sentir seu pulso acelerando. " _Oh, realmente?!"_ ela disse, rezando a Deus para que sua voz não saísse esganiçada.

" _sim, realmente"_ ele respondeu ainda a encarado, " _incrível o que algumas mulheres tem que fazer para ter seu caminho num mundo de homens..."._ E ela não pode notar o leve escárnio em sua declaração, o brilho pequeno de repúdio pelo que ela estava fazendo, mas quando ela pensou que ele iria fazer algo mais, o médico manco virou as costas e saiu. E então, por um momento tudo o que ela temeu se concretizou na fala do médico. _Como ele sabe?_ Ela pensou alarmada. Molly engoliu a seco, era isso então? Anos de disfarce como Timothy Hooper, uma carreira de prestígio como patologista e agora a causa pela qual ela estava ajudando esse grande plano estava acabado. Era o fim, seu fim. Oh, o que aconteceria com ela agora?

Ela ouviu a voz de Anderson por traz, o irritante homem a forçou a manter a compostura e o disfarce, respirando fundo ela se virou para continuar o seu trabalho.

...

O dia tinha exigido mais do seu esforço do que o normal. Sua concentração fora toda devotada para o lembrete de que Dr. Watson sabia do seu segredo. Ela foi para casa logo que conseguiu. Caminhando nervosamente, ela mal sabia para onde ia, mas seus pés e o próprio hábito a levou para seu apartamento. Sua mente exigia que, antes de entrar em desespero, ela se concentrasse na situação, no problema e nas circunstâncias, ela tinha que se focar nos fatos e no isso poderia implicar dali por diante.

O médico já sabia que ela era uma mulher e, ao que tudo indica, há algum tempo. No entanto, ele mesmo afirmou que os outros e mesmo Sherlock Holmes, o grande e brilhante detetive, não enxergava isso. Isso seria uma ameaça? Era uma possibilidade, mas então, porque ele não tinha comentado com os demais? Por que não tinha feito sua verdadeira identidade conhecida?

Oh, aquilo a estava consumindo.

Certamente havia algum mistério nisso.

Chegando em casa, ela finalmente livrou-se do disfarce incomodo. As botas, a casaca, as faixas que mantinham seus seios invisíveis. Voltando para o espelho no seu quarto ela tirou cuidadosamente o bigode espeço e as costeletas que eram fixadas todos os dias de forma dolorosa. A peruca também, desamarrando o nó que mantinha seus verdadeiros fios presos ela soltou e eles caíram livres por sobre seus ombros. Teria sido mais fácil se ela simplesmente os cortasse, mas contra toda a lógica e a praticidade que tal gesto reunia, ela os mantinha. Talvez um gesto de puro simbolismo do que ela era de fato. Penteando os para baixo, ela logo pegou seu gato em suas mãos e se encolheu na cama, acariciando o felino que tinha se tornado seu único companheiro.

Ela considerou durante toda a noite em comunicar os fatos para as demais mulheres da irmandade. Sua posição no necrotério era de fundamental importância para o plano e se ela fosse desmascarada tudo o que tinham planejado seria arruinado. No entanto, mesmo angustiada, ela decidiu esperar e ver o que poderia acontecer. Havia um motivo para que o médico não contou o seu segredo, ela não sabia qual era, podia ser mesmo um pouco de empatia, mesmo que o seu tom de voz não sugerisse isso. Ao invés, Molly mandou apenas uma mensagem, eles teriam que esperar, nada de agir por agora. O assassinato do Sr. Fecoletti já havia gerado a repercussão que queriam, não havia necessidade de se movimentarem por agora. O momento tinha que esperar...

...

Dias se transformaram em semanas e, então em meses. O cadáver de Emelie, que deus tenha a pobre mulher, já havia sido enterrado. O mistério que a circundava, por outro lado, não. Mesmo os jornais vinham dizendo sobre os crimes que estavam ocorrendo e a terrível ligação com a morte do primeiro homem. E mesmo o detetive Holmes não havia selecionado. E ela então fechava os olhos. Não sabendo ou não ficar grata por isso. Ela não vira o desde o dia em que Dr. Watson revelou a ciência de seu segredo e, para qualquer efeito, nada tinha mudado. Ela vinha trabalhar todos os dias como sempre, mas nada indicava que alguém sabia que ela era uma mulher. _Estaria o médico a protegendo e o sr. Holmes, ele já tinha contado ao amigo?_ Ela se perguntava não poucas vezes. Suspirando e mesmo cansada de tudo isso, ela prosseguia em sua rotina e no jogo da causa.

...

" _Holmes..."_

" _Hooper..."_

Ela tinha se posto na frente dele. Finalmente revelando a si mesma, sem a máscara, sem seu segredo e seu mistério. Como sempre, ela se viu sob o alvo daquele par de olhos cuja cor era sempre mutável: verde em tons de azul, castanho e dourado nas bordas e então chumbo. Ele havia descoberto, a irmandade, como elas mesmo se autoproclamavam. Uma centena de mulheres que de alguma forma se libertaram das amarras que o mundo as prendia. Molly se orgulhava de fazer parte de um grupo de pessoas que tinham sua mente e reuniam pessoas de classes e situações sociais tão dispares entre si. Eram empregadas domésticas, professoras, mães, enfermeiras, donas de casa ou apenas esposas. Mulheres simples, mulheres pobres, mulheres ricas. Tão diferentes, mas que de alguma forma tinham algo em comum: o silêncio, a invisibilidade e o medo.

Molly tinha sido temerosa diante dos crimes que elas cometeram. Ela mesmo, apesar de lidar diariamente com os mortos, fora incapaz de cometer um assassinato. No entanto, sempre havia as mais dispostas para isso. Sra. Carmichael a tinha convencido para entrar em tal missão e ela acabou aceitando, oh, as barbaridades que ela testemunhou cada pobre alma contando!

Estupro, violência física e psicológica era sempre o mais doloroso, mas não menos cruel do que o desprezo, a falta de humanidade com que cada mulher era tratada. Claro, havia no momento um forte movimento a favor do voto feminino, mas ainda era tão distante e pequeno... frustrante para dizer o mínimo. Não era atoa que atos como esses eram necessários, quando mesmo a polícia e as autoridades não se importavam com o que acontecia com uma mulher entre quatro paredes. Elas eram apenas objeto naquela sociedade, mas ali, naquele lugar escuro e escondido elas tinham uma voz e faziam seu mais primitivo direito ser feito: olho por olho.

" _Olhe ao seu redor, esta sala está cheia de noivas. Uma vez que ela tinha subido, qualquer um poderia ser ela."_ Sherlock Holmes havia dito, o mistério teve seu fim, mas mais importante, não havia como condenar nenhuma delas pelos crimes, não haviam provas que ligasse algumas dela, individualmente, aos assassinatos. No entanto, tudo havia de ser desfeito, afinal, agora que o serviço britânico de inteligência fora informado do 'grupo' não havia mais como manter a sociedade secreta como era necessário ao que faziam.

Tudo havia retornado ao seu estado original, o caso "A noiva abominável" que foi como Dr. Watson retratou em sua publicação se tornou apenas mais um numa longa lista de exemplos do brilhantismo do famoso detetive. E logo foi esquecido.

Mais uma vez o tempo passou. Molly, dia a pós dia, era Timothy Hooper, patologista especializado que trabalhava com um grupo de homens e recebia constantemente elogios pela dedicação ao seu trabalho. Ela não viu o detetive desde de então, ficara sabendo por meio do detetive inspetor Lestrade que Holmes havia partido para outros trabalhos fora do país. Logo, um cansaço e uma tristeza foi se espalhando como uma teia, lenta e pegajosa, por ela. O trabalho já não a satisfazia, nem o reconhecimento, nem o elogio. Afinal, não eram para ela, Margareth Amelia Hooper, carinhosamente chamada de Molly, filha única do Dr. Charlie Hooper, nascida e criada no País de Gales, frequentadora da igreja Anglicana da Inglaterra, que era capaz de identificar mais de cem fatores patogênicos em algumas horas. Não, tudo o que viam era o rosto de um jovem rapaz sem identidade, sem um passado, apenas uma máscara feita para um trabalho. Oh, ela estava cansada disso, dessa dupla identidade e se sentia tão só. Assustadoramente só.

Ela fez sua mente. Fuga, poderia chamar assim. Ela iria embora e voltaria para o lugar que nunca deveria ter saído. Não seria de tanta importância e certamente ninguém notaria sua falta...e ela poderia esquecer alguns sentimentos que seu tolo coração insistia em lembrar na direção de um homem. Talvez assim, longe dele, tudo seria mais fácil, mais suportável.

Sua tia avó, que não via há algum tempo a tinha convencido a aceitar o posto de enfermeira, a única adequada para a situação. E sem relutância, mas com um nó amargo na alma ela começou a trabalhar e refazer sua vida aos poucos, mesmo maçante, mesmo burocrático, mesmo apático. Sua identidade estava de volta, mas ainda assim...

...

" _Hooper..."_

Era um fim de tarde chuvoso e cinza, e por uma fração de segundo, ela considerou ter ouvido a sua voz, grave e forte, como um ardil do seu coração ainda fraco e quebrado. Mas então uma figura alta e forte se aproximou por entre os arbustos que circundavam a pequena propriedade que morava fazendo seu coração saltar como há tempos não fazia.

" _Holmes..."_ ela disse com a voz mal soando num sussurro no reconhecimento do detetive que ela vinha se esforçando para esquecer.

" _Molly Hooper"_ ele continuou olhando diretamente para ela com um brilho no olhar que ela nunca tinha notado antes.

" _co-como você... o que você está fazendo aqui?"_ Ela perguntou assustada dando um passo involuntário para traz.

Os cantos da sua boca se curvaram ligeiramente.

" _Considerando que eu sou um detetive, reconhecidamente bom, não é realmente um mistério descobrir seu endereço sra. Hooper, posso lhe chamar assim não é?! Acho que é mais adequado dada as 'novas' circunstâncias"_ ele disse e sua voz soava divertida.

Molly o encarou boquiaberta.

" _Mmn...e como eu sei que a senhorita acabou de chegar de seu turno de trabalho eu adoraria que houvesse um convite"_ e aqui ele apontou para a casa detrás dele com um aceno rápido com a cabeça " _para um chá e uma lareira quente, estou me sentindo encharcado com essa chuva"_ ele concluiu.

...

Lareira acesa e chá servidos. Sua casa era pequena, mas aconchegante e a sala possuía exatamente duas poltronas, na qual, em uma delas, se sentava o detetive de maneira relaxada bebericando a bebida ainda quente que tinha sido entregue pela jovem que trabalhava em sua casa.

Molly alisou suas saias em um gesto involuntário fruto do desconforto da situação. Não era para menos. A última vez que tinha visto o Sr. Holmes fora há cinco meses, quase seis em uma situação delicada ao extremo. Agravado que ali era apenas a segunda vez que se viam onde ela era definitivamente uma mulher, e ambos sabiam disso.

 _"Hum... então_ " Molly pigarreou e ela odiou o fato da sua voz sair tão fraca e pequena na frente dele.

 _"Hum? "_ Sr. Holmes levantou a vista para ela como se tivesse sido interrompido em pensamento profundos.

" _Eu estava perguntando o porquê da sua visita sr. Holmes"_ ela resolveu ser direta e encarar o homem na frente dela.

" _Oh, sim, sim... você ver, senhorita Hooper, eu estivesse fora do país por alguns meses. Alemanha e América... casos fascinantes eram... um dos quais envolviam o roubo de uma estátua de 30 metros que 'aparentemente' sumiu a luz do dia diante de uma plateia de cem pessoas. Incrível e engenhoso, mais simples se for considerado a droga que foi usada no ar. Obviamente eu achei o criminoso"_ ele disse erguendo as sobrancelhas no gesto de camaradagem. " _No entanto, quando eu retornei a Londres, em um caso que exige a análise de um 'suicídio' eu percebi que o melhor patologista de St. Barts tinha deixado o cargo misteriosamente"_ ele concluiu olhando para ela.

Molly estreitou o olhar, _"ainda não entendo Sr. Holmes, o que isso diz da sua presença aqui? "_

" _Vamos lá srta. Hooper, eu preciso que alguém competente esteja trabalhando no necrotério. Foi Anderson, de todas as pessoas, que assumiu sua posição e oh, tem sido um inferno desde então. A falta do seu trabalho é notadamente sentida nessas situações"_ _ele_ declarou com fervor.

Ela sentiu suas bochechas arder diante do elogio implícito das suas palavras, mesmo que rudes.

" _Entendo Sr. Holmes... no entanto, o senhor sabe das últimas circunstâncias e... bem, creio não ser possível o retorno a Londres agora que me estabeleci em meu novo emprego"._

" _Sim, seu 'novo emprego'"_ ele disse com desprezo, " _tenho certeza que suas habilidades médicas tão reconhecidas estão sendo plenamente utilizadas nesse 'lugar'"_ ele apontou com desdém.

Um aperto doloroso se abateu sobre o peito de Molly, _como ele se atrevia?_

 _"Infelizmente sr. Holmes, tudo que aconteceu nos últimos meses teve seu peso e acredite, eu tentei ser uma médica em Londres, trabalhar por meus próprios meios e chegar onde cheguei com quem eu sou... no entanto, como o senhor bem sabe, isso não foi possível"_ ela disse após um profundo suspiro exasperado.

" _Claro, toda a ideia da 'noiva abominável'"_ ele disse com um gesto vago com as mãos, " _mas se essa é a sua preocupação srta. Hooper, em assumir seu verdadeiro status na profissão que deseja, eu posso oferecer uma solução para tal problema"_

 _"A que o senhor está se referindo? "_ Ela perguntou nervosa.

" _Eu tenho alguns contatos, é claro, e de forma interessante meu medonho irmão mais velho possui algum poder para que uma mulher assuma uma boa posição, a sua antiga posição, veja bem, no necrotério, sem ser incomodada com suposições tolas de ser ou não uma mulher adequada para tais serviços, mas não compreendo o fato, já que você foi bem esconder o jogo todo desde o início"._

Molly piscou em sua direção. _Estaria ele falando sério?_ Oferecendo a restauração de seu sonho, agora de uma maneira crível, como se nada houvesse acontecido? Oh, aquilo seria um desejo que ela havia enterrado. Voltar a Londres, aos mistérios do seu trabalho que ela tanto amava. Mas... esses meses distantes em que fora enterrada em seus próprios pensamentos ela sabia que não tinha ido embora apenas por isso. O que seria de seu coração? Da admiração... e do desejo não correspondido por esse homem? Sim, ela confessou a si mesma isso um par de vezes. O que a ligava a esse homem não era apenas o necrotério, os cadáveres em uma mesa fria. Ela o amava.

E agora uma pressão indesejada surgia por de traz de seus olhos, muito inconveniente. Ela piscou na tentativa de afasta-las e também de clarear sua mente. " _Então...o se- o senhor sempre soube que eu era uma mulher? "_ Ela perguntou observando as próprias mãos que se torciam nervosas sob seu colo.

Sherlock Holmes apenas soltou um bufo incrédulo, " _obviamente. Desde o princípio, seu jeito de andar, seu perfume, a forma com que mexia a cabeça...tudo, absolutamente tudo indicava ser uma mulher"_ ele disse, mas logo continuou quando Molly levantou seu olhar questionador em sua direção " _oh, mas não se preocupe, todos as demais pessoas acreditaram, todos são tão idiotas. Mesmo Watson só descobriu depois de um ano... e foi ridiculamente engraçado a forma com que ele ficou desconfortável em torno de sua presença e com um ar superior quando estávamos apenas nos dois, como se ele fosse possuidor de um 'grande mistério'"._

Molly considerou aquelas palavras por um momento. " _Então porque nunca falou nada? Eu presumi que..."_ ela perguntou ainda atordoada com as palavras do homem.

O detetive revirou os olhos. " _Qual o sentido de ter trazido isso a tona? Quem sou eu para julgar ou determinar como você escolheu a forma de ganhar a vida? "._ Ele concluiu sério a olhando nos olhos e então desviando de volta para o brilho das chamas.

Oh, então ele não a julgava pelas escolhas que tinha feito. Isso era um alívio e um balsamo, e Molly considerou como aquilo estava quebrando algumas barreiras dentro do seu próprio coração que ela não havia dado tanta atenção antes. E agora, esse homem estava não apenas aceitando como era, mas dando a chance para que ela pudesse _realmente_ começar sua vida... qual a razão de tudo isso?

" _Por que? "_ Ela expos seus pensamentos para ele.

" _Como já disse, Anderson assumiu sua posição então..."_ ele começou a falar rápido novamente.

" _Isso não pode ser o verdadeiro motivo! "_ Ela o interrompeu, já cansada dos absurdos que ele certamente iria jogar nela " _apenas ter que lidar com Anderson ou seja lá quem for em St. Barts não pode ser o real motivo, eu exijo a verdade Sr. Holmes! "_ Ela declarou com firmeza.

Ele então se levantou exasperado da poltrona, andando rápido e de forma aleatória com os braços atrás das costas em gesto habitual, mas nervoso.

" _O motivo srta. Hooper? Não é suficiente a definição de não querer trabalhar com imbecis que me cercam a todo momento? Sim, eu venho pensando nisso também. Eu tive meses na verdade pensando nisso. Ou anos se considerar o tempo em que nos conhecemos. Oh, como maçante tentar entender essas coisas de sentimentos, apenas atrapalho, se você quer saber minha opinião. Logicamente, por toda a minha vida, eu venho tentando dominar isso que faz a raça humana tão...fraca. Descobrir que isso é simplesmente impossível, graças a Watson na verdade, ele me fez observar o que é o amor..., oh, por favor, senhorita Hooper, não me olhe assim! Concentre-se, o que Watson me fez ver é que quanto mais eu fujo desses 'sentimentos' mais eu me torno fraco devido a fuga. Me atendo ao fato de não sentir, eu me torno um homem suscetível a outros problemas devido ao meu foco está em outro lugar"_ ele falou num só folego. " _Mas agora, eu sinto que não posso mais fugir disso e na verdade não quero"._

Molly apertou os braços de sua própria poltrona. _Mas o que esse homem estava falando?_ Sua confusão devia estar estampada no rosto já que o detetive soltou um pesado suspiro ao olhar para ela.

" _Por deus... o que eu quero dizer é que eu realmente não sei os motivos que me trouxeram a esse fim de mundo srta. Hooper, motivos válidos que não sejam apenas para... ver você…"_ Ele concluiu, sua voz caindo algumas notas de entonação.

Molly prendeu a respiração e quando cada uma dessas palavras fez um traço em sua mente, ela sentiu um balanço no estomago, um aperto no peito, " _Holmes..."._

Ele fechou os olhos e virou as costas para ela, as mãos em punhos ao lado de seu corpo. E então retornou com alguma determinação no olhar. Rápido, mesmo para sua percepção, ela o viu se ajoelhando em sua frente e tomando delicadamente, mas com firmeza, ambas as suas mãos.

Ela se encolheu alarmada com o gesto impróprio do detetive, mas se viu hipnotizada pelo brilho feroz que, pela primeira vez, olhava profundamente e sem restrição. Ele estava sentido seu pulso, que soava alto e descontrolado em seus próprios ouvidos. Por um momento, eles ficaram apenas se encarando, tendo apenas o olhar, castanho e azul céu se encontrando, e as mãos se segurando como ligação.

" _Hooper...Molly Hooper"_ ele disse após um momento, como se esperando que ambos estabelecessem suas respirações, mas sem tirar os olhos do dela, " _eu pergunto…você voltaria para Londres... comigo? "_

Ela exalou profundamente, mal notando como tinha prendido o próprio folego e não podendo desviar do olhar a que aprendia naquele momento. E então ela percebeu que não queria se desviar ou se soltar, mas manter-se sobre o seu olhar avaliador que transpirava num brilho que ela enxergou em si mesma. Desejo e esperança.

" _sim..."_ ela disse por fim, num sussurro em que apenas ele ouviu.

...

" _Molly..."_

 _"Sherlock..."_ ela respondeu risonha e viu um igual gesto florescendo no rosto do homem que havia se casado.

Embalados em um abraço apertado ele continuou dizendo seu nome pontuado cada um com pequenos beijos por todo seu corpo.

" _Molly"_

 _"Molly"_

 _"Molly"_

 _"Molly"_

 _..._

 _mnmnmnmnmnmnmmnmnmnmnmamnmnmnmnmnmnnmn_

 **Ok, eu AMEI o especial. Essa foi a primeira vez que acompanhei em tempo algo da série (oh céus, como essa historia de** ** _hiatus_** **é sofrível!), no entanto, meu coração fortemente Sherlolly queria mais. Eu sei, eu sei, meu lado racional praticamente grita comigo, afinal a série não é um romance adolescente ou algo assim, no entanto, após ler lotes de fanfic sobre o casal eu meio que queria algo lá também, um canon para Molly e Sherlock juntos.**

 **Argh... como frustrante. Claro, há as teorias que, apesar de serem boas, ainda não me deixou satisfeita.**

 **E sobre Holmes não ter ciência sobre Hooper ser uma mulher, não acredito, afinal, Mark Gatiss e Steven Morfat são bastante ligados ao original ACD e lá Sherlock guarda o retrato de Irene Adler justamente por ela ser a única mulher que o venceu. Nesse caso, estaríamos afirmando que duas mulheres foram mais inteligentes que o detetive, e uma delas bem debaixo do seu nariz. Acho que não mesmo.**

 **De qualquer forma, isso tanto faz, já que é apenas um puxão da imaginação de Sherlock e não algo real e eu estou apenas falando para um eco, não estou? Por favor, por favor, alguém ai?**

 **Outro ponto forte do especial e que me deixou curiosa foi a relação entre os irmãos Holmes. Oh meu Deus! Eu amei, amei, amei! E se algumas teorias que li por ai tiverem algum ponto de verdade, meu coração vai ainda doer muito, pois eu não quero perder Mycroft!**

 **Para fechar, minha teoria sobre John ser meio que um cocô na mente de Sherlock... Acho que ele foi retratado apenas como um homem adequado para tal tempo. Não vejo como uma tentativa de fazer um Watson grosseiro, acredito que enquanto Holmes era alguém a frente do seu tempo (ele é vaidoso assim para se imaginar mais 'evoluído' que os outros), o médico representaria o perfeito homem com a mente do século XIX.**

 **Enfim, era isso. Ainda estou me recuperando. Comentários, por favor?**


End file.
